WANTED:Killing Machine
by Animelyver15black0neko
Summary: Technologies..who thought it be also used for destruction?Killing Machines to be cidentally meets an organization of Hunters who were stopping some war that will be going soon. On the search of the "Killing Machine"..can the hunters find it before their enemy?or it's already in their hands?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**_**GUYS!This is my new fanfic called "Wanted:The Killing Machine" Hope you guys enjoy it and please(as always) read and review my people!I love you guys!Especially the 2 persons who first reviewed my story "DARKNESS AND LIGHT" and "BROKEN RELATIONSHIP". This is all for KilluaGon fans,KilluaIllumi and KuroroKurapika. I wanted to thank you everyone!Somebody asked me if I can write a rape story..this is what you're looking for lad! This involves Blood,gore and rape. I will keep it as a Rated T!I don't know any rape scenes ya know!I'm just a 12 years old girl!What do you expect?!But I might maybe a kid but my mind is like an adult!Yu will expect things you never expected!HAHAHAHAHA!I'm a fangirl!The things I learn from reading Rated stories affect my story also!**_

_**Prepare to see a thing you can't expect from a 12 years old!**_

_**Read and review please!Onegai shimasu!**_

_**SUMMARY:**_

_Technologies changed anything in the can use it in many things. But what if he technology we used can kill us?Killing machines of the new generations there are Tech hunters..accidentally they met our 4 traveling are looking for the famous Living Killing machine who said that was really actually a living decided to help..but what if the Killing Machine they are finding for is actually one of the 4 they met?_

_**Chapter 1**_

Shii Werten is a famous techno geek in the world. She was a daughter of a technology company. Right now, she take the Hunter Test to find a simple thing in the world that is difficult to find. After her parents death she decided to avenge her family.

But the most thing that hurts her heart is the technology that kill her parents. They called it Killing Machines. They are programmed to kill a target. They are fast just like a living human and by the use of NEN they became more dangerous. More of this kind of robots can be found anywhere.

This robots can be commanded by their master. You can have it in auctions but it costs a lot of money. The only thing that matters the hunters is teh danger it can cause. It can kill many people without even a single trace of guilt can be found on their metal cold eyes. They are made to kill,to kill and to kill. Nothing can stop them except when some stronger man can control it.

She was 5 when that happen. Her family was dead infront of her eyes. Infront of her, was a tall man with black orbs carrying a thing .It was covered in blood. Before they diappeared she heard the man whisperes to the thing in his grasps.

"Your a Living Killing Machine.."

"Yes..Oniisan..",the thing answered in a monotone voice.

Shii finally realized the thing he is holding is a was covered in blood and it is in a kid form,there are no guilt on it's means that it is the one who killed her parents..

And now,the hunters who hated the Killing Machines created their own group called Techno Hunters who was finding for the WanteD:KILLING MACHINE..and Shii..is their leader..

Killua watched as Gon and Kurapika talked about the day, they earned a half thousand jenny. If you think that they sell some things..your're wrong. They are actually working on a hotel to be waiters. It said that they pay here a thousands every day they work. Gladly,they arrive early to pass their documents before others already taken the job. Killua was the first to complain, he is wearing a butler suit while Gon and Kurapika are in tuxedos. The manager said to him that the tuxedos didn't match him so he is force to wear the butler uniform. Now that, some pedophiles are asking him for service in one night. Gon is the one who checks his temper, whenever someone called his friend he is the one who encourages him to control his temper. He actually feels the fire on Killua's eyes to kick the man's ass away.

Kurapika was the more troubled than ever. He is always mistaken as a girl crossdressing as a boy. But he started to get used to it since the money is at risk of this work. He grabbed the tray full of drinks to serve on a table filled with 6 people who are covered with some disguises. Kurapika nearly laugh at their disguise but decided to leave their life alone than to caught up with trouble. He put down their orders then bowed down showing respect to the customer.

The trios met at the time of their break. Killua is now shouting this time about his uniform,"I can't take this anymore Gon!" Kurapika only sighed while the other one is calming the silver head Zoldick. He turn towards the manager if the hotel to ask some other clothes yet failed. He hurried back to his friends when a shout coming from the Hotel Restaurant caught their attention. They immediately run to see what's happening.

"What the heck is that?!", Killua jumped when the thing tried to hit him. Kurapika was the first to recognize what is the fast thing is. It was a small girl holding a dagger.

"A little girl!ARMED!",he shouted at Gon who was aware of his surroudings.

"Don't make your eyes trick you!",a voice shouted coming from the table where the people on disguise are sitting. Someone showed a big axe others are swords and daggers. The other one is unarmed without any weapons.

Killua tried to grab the creature by it's leg but it seems that he is the one who was little girl tried to lunge at him when Gon push himself and Killua away from the blood soaked dagger. They look at their surroundings to see a woman and a man sank in a pool of run beside them securing their surroundings. The girl again appeared trying to hit Kurapika but someone threw a sword that deflected the dagger pierced to the kids stomach and went ,there are no blood spat. Kurapika,Gon and Killua's eyes widened in shock to see the girl as a robot. WhO's body was sparking with electricity before it truly ran out of power. The remaining people in the room is the three hunters and the 6 people dressed in different disguises.

"Who are you?",Kurapika asked ignoring the question in his mind"What is that?"

The other one who he expect as the leader stepped forward revealing a young woman with purple eyes and golden hair. The other ones revealed also themselves. There are two identical twin boys,an old man carrying an axe,a man dressed in chinese clothes and a little girl who was carrying a dagger same as the one that the robot it holding.

"We are called Techno Hunters..I think you didn't heard of that name right?"

"Yeah!Pretty lame thou-". Kurapika cut off Killua's talking by hitting him in the head. Gon and Killua exchange glances at eachother.

"Would you mind telling us what that thing is?".Kurapika pointed at the figure laiying down on the floor. The woman smiled. Shequickly told them to find a seat which they followed. The others rushed out of the hotel where they are the only ones left.

"Mish already called the police..", she said to them before leaning on the chair. She light up a cigarette which was on her hand earlier. Killua just stared at them with suspiscion.

Kurapika was on the verge of his curiousness to control him but he manage to stop himself."WhAT is that thing?"

"A killing machine of course!",she said making a puff of smoke from her mouth. Killua flinched at what she said. Gon just looked at him worriedly.

Kurapika was interested. You can see it in his eyes. He never encountered a Killing Machine of course!This is his first time, seeing Chinese man on the left pointed at the broken robot,"That is a Killing Machine..supplied with nen ..that's the reason why it's strong.."

"Yeah..strong..",Killua answered sarscastically but silenced once again when Gon pinched him. Kurapika smiled at Gon which Gon returned. Killua just pouted, glaring at his bestfriend.

"We want to know more about that thing.."

_**A/N: Hope you like it guys! I've been working for this lately!Don't worry!Broken Relationship will be the next to be updated!**_

_**If you want me to continue this..I have only two rules**_

_**If you don't like..don't post offensive comments.**_

_**If you like to make me continue leave a review/**_

_**That's all!Love you!**_

_**Pairings**_

_**Major: GonKillua and KuroroKurapika**_

_**Minor:IllumiKillua,HisokaGon,KurapikaKilua,KuroroKillua and LeorioOC**_

_**JA'NE!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Here guys!I'm back!Whoo!2 chapters in one day!And were celebrating New year today!Whoo!I'm very happy!We and my sister fought..do you think it's bad to be angry when your oder sister let someone in your shower room?!And your taking a bath!Argh!Now!Imay pull my anger before it reaches to the limit..Thank you guys!Chapter for the day is a new chapter for tomorrow!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Hunter x Hunter..neither one of you!HAHAHAHAHAHA!Prepare for my OC!**_

_**Chapter 1**_

Killua can't think anymore. First, they encountered a robot or so called Killing Machine and met the most strange group he ever met for the second, they are blamed for the damage and third!Finally he third one that makes his heart stopped. They are now fired!Additional!They actually paid their salaries for the loss!For heaven's sake he can't ive anymore.

"So..we waste our time and money?!",Killua said with frustration in his voice. Gon just patted his back assuring him that everything will be fine.

Killua glared at the people who is the cost of HECK!They acted up like innocent people and didn't even save them from the furious manager. They are more related to the tradegy..

"Sorry we can't save you from getting fired. It's just we don't have any money..",one of the twns apologized. He had an emerald ones while the others has onyx's. You can really notice that they are twins. "We don't have any money anymore..",the onyx one's added and look to Kurapika.

Killua shrugged in disgust. They are the most suspicious persons he ever met..and also the weirdest..

The Zoldick slumped on his chair while listening. He can't take it anymore.

"What is that thing?Killing Machines?", Kurapika asked. The Purple eye leader who introduce herself as Shii smiled,"Your right,Killing Machines..they are used by Mafia Lords and Assasins to kill easily an target.."

Kurapika glanced at the ex-assasin before asking another question,"And what's your group called?"

He saw the 6 people muth Chinese one is the first to answer,"Do you think that this is just a group lad?This is an organization under the Hunter's..we are here to protect our dear world.."

Gon patted Killua's isn't paying attention but listening. What are ears used for?

"From what?"

"Mafias..",Shii said with eyes of blazing anger."They started collecting Machines for war.."

The man holding an axe is the next to speak,"Between the other Mafia Lords..they knew this will be a heavy war so they started gathering killing machines as their ultimate weapons. The Hunters are awfully disturbed by the other mafia members that already taken he exam to gain access to every auction in the world."

"And why would they need that?",Gon asked, eyes looking at the leader.

"They needed to find a certain Machine..believes to be the most powerful..",Shii trailed off,remebering something she shouldn't want to recall.

The little girl who was holding a dagger look at Shii and back to them,"But before we do that..Master Neterou said we must find Hunters named Gon,Killua,Kurapika and Leorio to help us."

"Why are we involved?",Kurapika earned a glare from the Chinese old man.

"You are saying that you're one of them?",Shii asked with full if nodded and pointed to Killua and Gon.

"These are Killua and Gon..Leorio is on medical school right now..we may contact him later.."

The Chinese old man laughed sarsastically,"Your're kidding right!I heard from Master Neterou that the 4 of you have some unique qualities..I've never expect your kids!"

"DID HE JUST CALL ME-"

Kurapika already snapped out and clamped his hands already to Killua's mouth."Killua,I'll do the talking..could you at least calm down..don't just react when someone talked about you or talked about something you don't like..",his tone was menacing yet very ex-assasin obeyed and snuggled close to Gon. Kurapika is now scarier he thought.

Shii blinked,"Okay..so you are Kurapika and the white haired is Killua and the other one is Gon?", he pointed. Kurapika nodded.

"Why would we trust them Shii?They might be some Mafia spies..we've got no chance if they got some back up somewhere here,right?",the little girl shot a glare to them. Killua have enough but he is trying..I repeat TRYING! To maintain his anger into a lower level. I is she to judge them?They are Hunters and they already showed their liscense to even told them their backgrounds the Heck!

"We must Ao...They can be trusted..I knew that.."

At least,Killua grinned,"Thanks."

_**A/N:SHORT!**_

_**SEE YA TOMORROW GUYS!SAYONARA BYE BYE!**_


End file.
